1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to point-of-sale displays. More particularly, the invention relates to an interlocking modular point-of-sale display system for use in merchandising consumer articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The merchandising of consumer articles sold in individual units at snack bars, convenience stores, or the like, depends heavily upon appropriate point-of-sale displays. In the merchandising of certain comestible articles, e.g., beef jerky strips and spice sausages, it is critical to achieve ready consumer access to the articles.
Many comestible articles sold in individual units at convenience stores and snack bars are packaged in paperboard containers or "caddies" that contain up to 24 articles or more. The caddies, in turn, typically are held by a display rack that is located on the sales counter. When the complete contents of a caddy has been sold, the empty caddy is discarded and replaced with a full caddy.
A point-of-sale display rack for supporting the mentioned caddies in the merchandising of comestible articles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,199. It will be noted that the rack of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,199 is not adaptable in size or shape to conform to different merchandising geometries, and cannot be adjusted to accomodate the many different combinations of comestible articles that merchants may wish to display.